


Лучший день

by fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [8]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: «Дана Бан дал им ещё один шанс, а вот крепкую уверенность, что всё у них будет хорошо, принёс совсем другой день».
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Мибблы G — PG-13





	Лучший день

**Author's Note:**

> текст по заявке «Додайте счастья для Рики. Это, конечно, очень размытый реквест, но хотелось бы ему выдать награду за все страдания. Что-нибудь доброе, светлое, уютное. Чтоб хотя бы один день у Рики всё было хорошо, о нём заботились и любили, а он мог бы расслабиться (только не с Гаем)»

— Зря переживаешь, Катце. Я помню наш давний разговор: «Самого гордого и властного блонди Танагуры ты превратил в ревнивого самца. Он смертельно рискует только для того, чтобы оставить тебя рядом с собой». Тогда я не поверил тебе. Решил: «Меченый просто хочет, чтобы я перестал доставлять Ясону проблемы».

Рики пожал плечами:

— Но время показало, что ты был прав. Я для Ясона не просто игрушка. И он мне тоже не безразличен.

Не отводя пристального взгляда, Катце медленно кивнул. Рики знал, о чём он думает: «Дана Бан расставил все точки».

Это было действительно так, но сейчас Катце ошибался.

Дана Бан дал им ещё один шанс, а вот крепкую уверенность, что всё у них будет хорошо, принёс совсем другой день. Но рассказывать о нём Катце он не станет. Слишком личное, вдруг не поймёт? Счастливые воспоминания — только для себя.

И для Ясона.

День, который подарил им надежду.

***

После истории с Дана Бан прошло больше года. Рики снова жил в Эос. Мера была временная и вынужденная — так пришлось поступить в целях безопасности, но на члене давно уже не было пэт-ринга, а на шее — ошейника с поводком.

«Есть цепи видимые и невидимые, — так говорил Ясон. — Ты знаешь, какие из них прочнее».

Рики знал.

Но не хотел терять себя. Чувствовал — если такое случится, Ясону это тоже не понравится.

Ясон.

Теперь они были парой — так это называли в Кересе: когда оба согласны и нет победителя. Однажды он сказал об этом вслух.

Блонди не засмеялся, только улыбнулся и нежно поцеловал в губы.

Тогда Рики взял и поцеловал его в ответ.

Наверное, это был первый раз, когда он сделал это, потому что хотелось.

Они с Ясоном пара, как две половинки целого.

Но кое-что личное было просто необходимо Рики, который хотел помнить, кто он такой.

Монгрел из Кереса, и он этим гордился.

***

Фотографии друзей, оставшихся в прошлой жизни, тайно хранимые в старом телефоне. Воспоминания о прежних днях. Нет, он не хватался за старое. Просто эти люди были маленькими частицами его самого. Потеряешь связующую нить, и Рики из Кереса исчезнет, растворившись в чужой воле.

Сид и Люк, Норрис и Макси, разноглазый Кирие и... Гай.

Из-за которого он теперь знает, какое на вкус, как пахнет и как выглядит предательство.

«Он стал таким, пока тебя не было рядом. Долгих пять лет. Керес высосал его, выел до основания, потёк гнилой кровью по его венам. Керес прожевал, проглотил Гая, и тот приспособился жить внутри огромной вонючей утробы, которая называлась трущобами. И стал меняться. Так Керес поступает со всеми, кто принимает, кто соглашается с ним. Он становится тобой, ты становишься им — это непоправимо».

Гай был его семьёй. Что это такое, в Кересе знали только понаслышке.

«Родственников не выбирают», — однажды сказала Рики одна новая знакомая с Деметры.

Вот так и у них с Гаем — прочная связь. Неважно, какой этап претерпевают отношения.

Но однажды Гай просто взял и разрубил её.

Они все чуть не погибли в пламени Дана Бан.

Спасло их не чудо. Рики благодарно погладил фотографию, на которой Люк строил Норрису рожки, а Сид показывал язык.

Историю Танагура замяла.

Катце по просьбе Рики помог Гаю изменить внешность, а позже — улететь с Амои. Где он и как ему живётся, Рики не знал. И знать не хотел. Однажды Катце попытался рассказать, но Рики не позволил:

— Я желаю ему только добра, но жизнь Гая больше меня не интересует.

Не интересует.

Именно так, и дело не в обиде. Не в том, что их стремления, взгляды на жизнь всегда отличались и вот однажды разошлись совсем.

Дело даже не в Дана Бан.

Всё случилось много раньше, просто Гай не хотел замечать, а Рики было всё равно. Так получилось.

Они стали чужими, в этом нет ничьей вины.

Но прежний Гай из Гардиан продолжал улыбаться ему с фотографий, возвращая радость воспоминаний.

Вот они вместе — Бизоны, банда, о которой в трущобах слагают легенды. Кирие с ними тогда ещё не было, а у Сида не было шрама на подбородке.

Вот Норрис, первый раз проигравший Макси в жиголо. Точнее, его испуганные глаза. И счастливо улыбающийся здоровяк Макси слева в кадре. Кто тогда мог подумать, что они станут парой!

Вот Кирие. В роскошной розовой шубе с пышным воротником, и очень гордый. Счастлив возможностью покрасоваться перед Бизонами. Рики тогда хохотал до колик. Знал бы раньше, откуда у засранца деньги...

Вот они мчатся на байках — снял их тогда Люк, бесшабашно проносясь мимо по встречке: Гай за рулём, ветер в лицо и нет никаких забот.

Рики смеётся. Гай без шлема, ветер полощет длинные волосы, схваченные в хвост, который норовит хлестнуть по лицу.

Следующее фото он не открыл, ощутив за спиной чужое присутствие.

Ясон.

Рики медленно повернулся.

Беззвучно подошедший блонди, скрестив на груди руки, возвышался ледяной скульптурой над Рики, сгорбившимся с телефоном в руке.

И смотрел на фотографию.

Ясон был рождён, чтобы повелевать.

Он не терпел обмана и сопротивления.

Был безумно ревнив, хоть теперь и старается сдерживаться. Но про фотографии блонди не знал, и предугадать, что сейчас может произойти, было сложно.

— Это моя жизнь до тебя, — Рики заставил себя открыть рот. — Мои друзья.

Он протянул Ясону телефон, который тот взял рукой в белой перчатке и, резко отвернувшись, быстро вышел из апартаментов.

Следующие два часа Рики бесцельно бродил по комнате, прикидывая, как объяснить блонди свои чувства, но потом плюнул и просто сказал Кэлу, что хочет видеть Ясона.

Фурнитур посмотрел с сомнением, но с блонди связался и получил разрешение.

В кабинет Рики зашёл без стука, дверь оказалась открыта.

Блонди сидел в кресле и знакомым жестом тёр себе переносицу. На Рики он даже не посмотрел.

— Мне очень дороги эти фотографии, — стараясь говорить как можно мягче, почти попросил Рики.

— Тогда возьми, — Ясон поднял на него тяжёлый, больной взгляд и показал на лежавший на столе телефон.

— Это... для меня очень важно.

— Я понял, — так же безлико ответил блонди и снова закрыл лицо рукой.

Фотографии Ясон не стёр. Это принесло невероятное облегчение — всё на своём месте.

Даже Гай.

Только в углу экрана светилась знакомая иконка, означавшая наличие новой карточки — выход во внешнюю сеть. Рики, не веря своим глазам, коснулся светящегося квадратика.

Телефонная книга. И четыре забитых в неё номера:

Сид,

Норрис,

Люк,

Макси.

Он не знал, наберёт ли когда-нибудь хоть один из этих номеров, но ощущение невероятного счастья затопило душу.

Блонди не просто вернул ему друзей. Ясон сумел справиться с собой и понял его. Несмотря на то, что Рики так и не подобрал нужных слов.

— Спасибо, — очень мало, но это всё, что он сумел сказать, — голос подвёл, сорвался до шёпота. — Можно... я тебя сфотографирую? — просьба прозвучала до ужаса неуклюже.

— Да, — Ясон убрал руку и откинулся в кресле. Взгляд его ничего не выражал.

— Я хочу, чтобы на фотографии мы были вместе, — твёрдо сказал Рики. — Пусть нас сфотографирует Кэл.

Ясон замер и долго смотрел на него нечитаемым, пристальным взглядом.

А потом наконец улыбнулся.


End file.
